lecio vandangelo ghost-fire one-shots
by metheperson7
Summary: I accept requests for leoxnico oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all! I just wanted to let you all know this story will be where I post one shots about the ship lecio/vandangelo/ghostfire. **

**Also I am catholic and I support gay rights so if you have a problem with that keep it to yourself or I will track your IP address and come find you then I will break every single bone in your body then shove those bones where you really don't want bones after that I will take a penny and throw it in your eye from across the room with my scary accurate aim (just ask my friends I'm not lying I never miss) also I know how to throw knives (Insert creepy menacing smiley face here). In reality I would not do any of those things I would forgive you because that's what Catholics do. :)**

** I am looking for requests. I will do any requests but no smut nothing beyond kissing. Don't hesitate to leave me a request I will try my hardest to do all of them within a week. I will give you credit for the request unless you ask to remain anonymous.**

** Please review and pm what you think and requests also follow and fav. **


	2. Far From Worthless

**Far From Worthless**

**A.N. I just got my first request from rock legend 166. It takes place after the giant war. I wont give too much away now so please enjoy. Also I don't own PJO or HOO or any Robert frost poems.**

It was a gorgeous day the sun was shinning the birds were chirping the intro to this story is so cliché it makes me want to puke. Leo was just minding his own business on his way to bunker nine when he heard a voice he did not want to hear "hey punk" the dreaded voice belonged to none other than Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares she was accompanied by her half brothers Mark and Sherman along with two of her half sisters Lilly and Peyton.

Leo tensed immediately he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had yet to have the pleasure of being a victim of the Ares kids but Percy and the others had told him enough about it that he Knew it would not be a pleasant experience.

"Last night I walked past your friend the roman punk Jason's cabin" Oh no It couldn't be he thought please please don't let Clarisse have overheard that conversation; last night he had confessed something very personal to Jason and he wasn't ready for anyone else to find out. Ad Leo's amazing luck would have it she continued,

"I happened to overhear a very disturbing conversation, about how you like guys"

"So what if I do?" defended Leo

"Well we cant let a faggot go running around camp and contaminating everything now can we?" she said as if she were talking to a three year old. The word faggot stung but it was nothing compared to what was yet to come.

Leo couldn't believe that when he told his best friend that he was Bisexual a stupid Ares jerk was listening for a reason to be at him up.

"If you beat me up my friends will make you pay." He said.

"Awe, how cute" laughed the older girl " This fag thinks he has Friends."

"I do have friends" said Leo.

"If there you friends then why don't they know you're a bisexual freak?" asked Clarisse then she voiced the answer that they were both thinking "Because They wouldn't like you if they knew"

"Jason's still my friend," said Leo unfortunately for him Mark had thought of a response to that

"He's not your friend he's just to nice to say it to your face that he doesn't like you but he always talks about how much he doesn't like you behind your back"

The son of Hephaestus was not known for his ability to detect lies nor was he any child of Athena so he obviously didn't pick up on the fact marks words were untruthful. Did Jason his best friend really hate him? He thought was he really alone in the world? He felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he held them to defend what little pride he had left.

Sherman's pulled him from his thoughts by smirking and saying

"Well now that we got that all cleared up let's get on with it." He tried to run but to no avail they surrounded him Clarisse delivered the first blow her fist came in contact with his jaw inflicting waves of pain causing red blood to pour out everywhere the Ares kids didn't seem to hold any concern over getting covered in there victims blood they relentlessly punched and kicked They had him on the ground within 15 seconds. He had given up trying to hold back his tears ant the clear drops now mixed with the blood pooling on the ground if they didn't stop soon he was going to bleed out and die.

"Please stop your gonna kill me." Managed Leo

"Don't worry nobody will miss you anyway" said a female voice he couldn't identify the owner because his vision was blurring. He really was the seventh wheel the one nobody wanted they were right nobody would miss him. Those words hurt him more than any physical pain ever could have.

Suddenly everything got dark he hadn't passed out, no it was as if a thousand shadows had come and fell upon him and his tormentors he heard a faint voice just louder than the ringing say

"Hey, back off" before his vision went black and his world went silent.

Leo stirred slightly noise was becoming clearer, unfortunately so was the pain he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness. As soon as his vision cleared his eyes were met with unfamiliar surroundings.

"Leo your awake!" he heard a semi-enthusiastic voice say. He immediately whipped his head around to see none other than Nico di Angelo himself.

He tried to sit up but then he felt a sharp pain from where he had been kicked in the gut so he laid back down.

"Where am I? What happened?" Leo asked

"Your in my cabin. Don't you remember some of the Ares kids attacked you?" responded Nico. Leo was confused for a minute he was attacked then it all came back to him the Ares kids knew his secret he remembered the pain the insults the fact that he was worthless. He felt tears prick in his eyes but he held them back. He wondered why or how he got into the Hades cabin Nico couldn't possibly have taken him here he was probably forced by Chiron or Mr. D to let him stay her or something unless he didn't know yet.

"How did I get here?

"I brought you here those jerks beat you up pretty bad." Responded Nico.

"Why" the word relentlessly pounded all around the fire wielders head before it escaped through his lips.

"Because you were pretty badly be at up. Did you expect me to just let them kill you?" Leo didn't know how it happened probably his ADHD but the words came out of his mouth anyway.

"Nobody would miss me anyway." Nico was heartbroken to hear this he had always thought Leo had o much self confidence but hearing him say that made him realize how much like himself he really was.

"You don't really believe, that do you?" asked Nico in a gentle voice much different from his blunt everyday monotone.

"It's the truth." Replied the broken mechanic further ripping at Nico`s heart.

"A lot of people would miss you" Encouraged the ghost king.

"Like who?" demanded Leo Nico was going to say hazel or Jason or any of the Hephaestus cabin but instead he said one word that he felt but never dreamed of confessing to anyone else.

"Me"

It may not seem like a big deal saying you would miss a friend if they died but for the son of Hades who never let anyone in it was a big deal.

Leo desperately wished the word meant something but it didn't he had come to the conclusion the younger demigod didn't know his secret yet. He ignored all the pain he felt and stood up and left the bead he felt light headed and upset

"That's only because you don't know but pretty soon everyone will know and they will all hate me." He no longer cared he started crying and he didn't even notice the heat, or the smell of burnt clothing or any other indicator that he was on fire until Nico yelled.

Leo! You're on fire. He immediately tried to calm down and managed to stop the flame. He realized he was in nothing but his flameproof boxer shorts he felt something warm and wet run down his face, chest, arms, and legs and noticed that he was covered in blood Leo Valdez had thick red blood slowly flowing down his body

"Leo you burnt through the bandages I put on you" Leo felt a ball of guilt in his stomach he hadn't even noticed the bandages that Nico had went through the trouble putting on him so he wouldn't die. Of course he would regret it as soon as someone told him Leos secret but he was grateful either way.

"Stay right there while I get you some more bandages." Said Nico. Leo wanted to run but he couldn't bring himself to disobey Nico's order. Nico arrived moments later with some nectar and plenty of bandages for Leo.

He ordered the fire-wielder to drink some nectar then he made him sit down on the spare bed Leo was hesitant at first not wanting to get blood on the sheets but Nico insisted they could be washed so he sat down and let Nico wrap the bandages on all the damaged areas Leo turned his face away so Nico wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks every time their flesh came in contact. Nico was glad Leos face was turned away so he would not see the scarlet blush that had crept upon his pale face. He thought he had finally moved on from Percy unfortunately he had fallen for another guy he could never have or so he thought.

A thick silence fell upon the two as Nico worked. It was not an uncomfortable silence though no quite the opposite it was a lovely and well needed silence for the boys. Though as Robert frost said "Nothing gold can stay" and this relieving silence was no exception. Nico was the one to break the silence just as he put the last bandage on the older boys damages stomach.

"What is it I don't know that will make me hate you?"

"I can't tell you," said Leo

"Come on if what you said is true and everyone will know anyway wouldn't it be better to come clean and tell me yourself?" asked Nico wanting to know everything he could about the handsome Latino in front of him.

Leo summed up his courage it would make him look like less of a coward to his new unattainable crush if he came clean.

"Imbisexualsoilikeguysandgirls" he said to fast for anyone to have a hope of understanding

"In English or Greek please" said Nico Leo took a breath this was it the big reveal he braced himself for the pain of his impending rejection and said

"I'm Bisexual" Nico was full of joy his crush was bi so he had a chance.

"Leo I don't hate you."

"please don't lie to me and make it worse" said Leo

"I'm not lying"

"Why don't you hate me then"

"Because of this" replied the ghost king before doing the bravest thing he ever did since Croatia and Tartarus he slammed his ice cold lips against leos hot ones for the most magical kiss in the world!

**The End!  
A.N. sorry for the crappy ending I didn't really know how to describe kissing I don't know much about it. Sorry that this took so long to write I really wanted it to be good but it came out crappy anyway. I am desperate for more prompts so don't hesitate to send me one. You can send as many prompts as you want. I think that's all so goodnight review and remember the governments always watching!**

** -metheperson7**

**Word count including A.N. 1890**


	3. Dramatic Revalations

**Dramatic revalation**

**A.N. so this is my next shot requested by bookbeforelife!**

Nico and Leo had been secretly dating for a while they were making out in bunker nine suddenly the door swung open.

Pipers pov: oh my gosh Leo and Nico are making out I have to tell the rest of my cabin I'm so happy!

Jason pov: oh no Nico's secret whatever I'm happy he moved on from Percy and opened up to Leo.

I'm going to go IM my sister she worries about him.

Hazels pov: what?! Their both guys they can't do that they must be sick I have to get them help

Frank: ok Nico maybe but isn't Leo still hung up on Calypso? I have got to tell people about this to prove I'm not always the last to know stuff.

Anabeth: I'm so happy that Nico found someone I have to tell everyone

Percy: what? Oh! Must tell the hippocami

Grover: I could read there emotions and they ate truly in love I should tell juniper and the other nymphs, nyads, and satyrs they wuld love to know about this.

Before the two guys could notice the seven, they were out the door spreading the word.

Fifteen minutes later when Nico and Leo left bunker nine everything outside was chaos people threw stones at them others said they were cute together then there was a loud boom and Posiden, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus appeared

"Some hippocami told me that you were making out with my nephew" Poseidon said addressing Leo

"Then Poseidon told all of us Olympians" said Aphrodite

"Then she started fanngirling" said Hephaestus

Nico was mortified they knew everyone knew

Suddenly an arrow shot right over Aphrodite's head pinning her hairpiece to a tree

Nico yelled Talia running towards him embracing him in a Hug I'm so happy for you; the rest of the hunters followed assembling on the hill.

Then a loud voice roared

"Nico are you ok"

It was Hades

"Your sister IM'ed me saying you we're sick and needed help"

"He's not sick he's in love." Said Aphrodite

"Suddenly Apollo appeared and said

"Hades where's the patient who needs help right now?"

"Brother there is no patient who needs help there has been a misunderstanding their not sick there gay" said Armites

"Oh then why am I here Hades"

"Because hazel said Nico was sick and needed help desperately"

"But he was making out with Leo and they're both guys" said hazel

"It's called being gay and its ok hey that rhymed" said Percy

"No it's not its wrong and disgusting" said Octavian

"Shut up Octavian nobody likes you" yelled Jason

"What are you even doing here?" Asked Anabeth

"I was bringing these flowers to my girlfriend" he replied

"I am not your girlfriend and its never going to happen." Yelled Rachel.

"That's not what my teddy bear told me" said Octavian

"She's not allowed to date" said Apollo

"We'll anyway is Nico ok?" Asked Hades

"Yes" -replied piper

"Good ill be on my way then" he said as he disappeared into the shadows

"Your father really cares about you he was really freaking out" said Apollo: that made Nico feel warm and fuzzy inside its not everyday you find out your godly parent actually cares about you.

So Nico and Leo lived happily ever after though some people hated on them they had each other and their friends who need to learn to keep there mouths shut

The end

**A.N.: So that came out really fluffy and stupid I will be posting more often now please send in your requests and tell me what you think!**


	4. Nightlight

**Nightlight**

**A.N. My friend requested this and I really like the prompt so here it goes. I hope this comes out decent.**

Leo was walking to his room on the Argo II from the control room when he heard it a muffled scream followed by some soft delicate sobs if he hasn't been right next to Nico Di Angelo's door he wouldn't have heard it. Cautiously he entered the younger demigods room the room was dark except for a small speck of luminosity glowing in the corner was that a no it couldn't be why would Nico Di Angelo have a nightlight? He was always shadow traveling and hiding in the shadows. He glanced around soon enough his eyes fell upon Nico Di Angelo but not his usual defensive threatening scary self he looked more like the fourteen year old boy he was he was sobbing harder now and mumbling Leo listened to what he was saying.

"No Bianca don't leave" he sobbed." Nix how dare you, my sister"

Leo didn't know what that meant but he couldn't take anymore of it he shook the sleeping Nico until he was awake Nico took one glance at Leo and turned away to hide his tears though Leo had already seen them glistening in the dim light. he transformed back into his usual menacing self "what do you want Valdez?" He asked Leo was shocked how fast he went from innocent scared little boy to threatening demigod who could evenly match and possibly beat Jason in a fight.

" I heard you screaming you must have had a really bad dream"

"I wasn't screaming I'm fine go away" said Nico not wanting the Latino to leave quickly because he knew he was seconds away from loosing it and breaking into tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked the Mexican elf

"No" said Nico a tear escaping his eye and running down his face "just go away" Leo didn't move Nico lost it. "Please just go away" he sobbed

Leo did just the opposite he sat down on Nico's bed and wrapped his arms around the younger demigod normally this would be a death sentence but the son of Hephaestus didn't think the ghost king was in any state to deliver punishment.

"Nico it's ok just tell me what it was about it'll make you feel better" Leo hoped he was doing a good job comforting him he wasn't very good with organic life forms.

Nico decided to tell Leo he didn't have the strength to argue

"I dreamed I was there (they both knew he meant Tartarus) and Nix showed me images of my older sister Bianca being tortured" he sobbed

"There not real she was messing with you"

"I know just it hurt I loved her so much"

"Loved? As in past tense?"

"She died"

"Oh" said Leo not shore what to say he just sat their holding Nico until he returned to normal. When Nico has stopped crying and looked relatively happy well at least for Nico Leo couldn't help himself he had to tease him a little

"Hey Nico what's that glowing thing in your wall?"

"Nico looked like a deer caught in the headlights he had forgotten about that thing because he was so used to it he was beyond embarrassed Leo had seen him cry and now he knew he slept with a nightlight he felt his face go bright red

"It's nothing" he snapped

"It looks like a nightlight to me". Said Leo in a taunting voice

"It's not" insisted Nico in a threatening way

"Denial is the first sign of guilt" said Leo in a sing song way

Nico thought his face couldn't get any redder but it did and the Latino took notice "aww is wittle Nico embawwassed because he's scawed of the dawk"

Nico got a murderous look in his eyes Leo's taunting really hurt him and soon he would tell everyone and make it worse he felt a lump in his throat but he put on his menacing son of Hades act

"I'm not scared of the dark"

"Then what would happen if I unplug this nightlight"

"Nothing". Leo went and unplugged the nightlight Nico was scared, but he pretended not to be;he faced the darkness all of the time when he shadow traveled but this was different he had not emotionally prepared himself. It was pitch black Leo couldn't see him shake or see the tears running down his face he lit his hand on fire the room was dimly lit with the flames that danced across his fingertips

"It looks like you were scared to me" said Leo matter of fact-ly.

"You don't understand" said Nico his voice now shaking " in Tartarus I went through some bad things I saw things nobody should see and now I'm scared of the dark". He was nearly in tears again Leo didn't mean for that to happen.

"Hey man it's okay to be scared"

"It's not okay for me to be scared of the dark I control it its not right for me to be terrified every-time I shadow travel"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret. I'm terrified of my power it's cool but every time I use it it scares me how dangerous I am how I could burn everyone I care about"

Nico had never thought Leo was scared of his own fire the way he embraced it with all of his self confidence" Nico I won't tell anyone about this" he said picking up the night life and plugging it back in. The flames that had dangerously danced on his hand went out. "Nico do you want to hear another secret?"

"Yeah"

"You have to promise you won't hate me or treat me differently or tell anyone ever"

The son of Hephaestus was nervous about sharing his secret

"I promise" Leo was terrified about what he was about to say but he trusted his friends word

"I like you a lot"

"I think I'm going to break my promise about treating you differently"

"But you promised"

"Too bad because I like you too". And with that being said Nico locked his lips with the older demigod

The end

**A.N. I really like the way that this came out! Remember to leave me requests and opinions. I love constructive criticism. Also I don't own any books in the PJO or HOO series.**

**Word cont including A.N.:1078 **


	5. as fm

**AN: this popped into my head a little while ago I hope you enjoy it!**

This morning Hermes had launched a new search engine just for gods demigods oracles and clear sighted mortals he thought after the second giant war they needed a break. the mist covered it making it look like it was called bing so of corse mortals avoided it he wanted it to be successful so he bought all the campers laptops tablets and iPhones and demanded that all camp activities for the day be canceled so they could use the Internet.

Nico di angelo had just discovered ask fm. He thought it was the most amazing thing ever mainly because he had a lot of questions though he never voiced them out loud at least not anymore before Bianca died he had been a very annoying kid who wouldn't shut up for two seconds. But also although he never seemed the type he was the kind of person who loved drama and that is why he found himself creating an anonymous ask fm account to give advice.

Q: my dad bought me an adorable white shirt but Its after Labor Day he really wants me too wear it what do I do?

A: I'm assuming your from the Aphrodite cabin you should discuss the issue with one of your half brothers or sisters: not drew.

Q: is you refrigerator running?

(Rolls eyes)

A: is this Travis or Connor?

Q:actually it's Hermes

A:oh

Q:how do you get green die out of your hair?

(Probably a victim of a stoll brothers attac)

A: seek help in the Aphrodite cabin.

Q: how do I know if my boyfriend has been cheating on me with a blueberry bush?

( obviously juniper)

A: don't worry juniper Grover sleeps with a picture of you under his pillow. Don't ask how I know!

Q: I just became praetor at camp Jupiter what the hell am I supposed to do about Octavian

(Oh frank)

A: drug him then drag him to a graveyard and tourtière him during a thunderstorm so nobody will hear his screams.

Q: I can't do that!

A: Then get some blackmail on him. Maybe a Vulcan kid could install some hidden cameras.

Q: I found out my friend has been hiding a secret and I know our friends would accept him no matter what how do I make him tell them?

(Grr Jason just let it go already)

A: don't pressure him

Q: I'm a daughter of ares and I want to make him proud but he's also my worst fear and I don't know what to do.

(He knew for a fact that this was clarrisse)

A: don't worry he won't hurt his own children unless you challenge him be like clarrisse he always brags about her.

(He hoped his answer would give her some self confidence)

Q: I forgot wise girls birthday and I need a gift for her ASAP!

(Of course percy would be that thick)

A: a Barnes and noble gift card is the way to go.

Q: I'm bisexual should i come out of the closet and how?

( this question struck Nico hard someone else was like him at camp he had no idea who it could be)

A: idk I'm facing the same problem as you are meet me at a private place.

Q:ok how about the attic of big house

Nico rushed to his corner and shadow traveled to the attic of the big house he waited a few minutes before Leo Valdez came up the stairs what was Leo doing here

"Leo?" He asked

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Asked Leo

"I'm meeting someone here can you please leave"

"Actually I'm meeting someone here said Leo"

"Did you by any chance meet the person on ask fm?"

"Yeah on an anonymous advice account"

"I think that was me, what was your question?"

"Umm I really don't want to say" said Leo uncomfortably shifting his weight between his feet"

"Ask him If he's in the big house attic right now"

Leo took out his iPhone and began to ask the question

Q: Are you here yet?

A: yes

"It is you"

"Yeah, so your ummm you know,"

"Yeah and your umm you know"

"Yeah"

"I never would have thought you of all people would be bi"

"Actually I'm gay"

"Oh"

" I never would have suspected girl crazy Leo Valdez to be bi"

"Yeah well I never thought secluded emo kid was capable of liking someone at all"

"Hey I'm not emo"Leo raised his eyebrow

"I suppose emo kids don't create advice pages on ask fm"

"Dose anyone else know?" Asked Nico

"No, why dose someone know about you?"

"Jason" said Nico bitterly as if the name was poison

"How dose he know?"

"Remember in Croatia we had to go get the scepter?"

"Yeah"

"To get it I had to tell cupid who I liked"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Please"

"No"

"I already know its a guy"

"I'm not telling you"

"Is it me"

"No it's not Valdez"

"Why can't you tell me"

"Because he's straight and taken"

"Was he part of the seven?"

"Mabe"

"Percy?"

"What no of course not"

"So it was percy"

"How did you know?"

"It's not me you ands frank would never happen ever you've known percy the longest and you hate Jason." Nico blushed his pale face becoming red as a tomato

"Oh"

"Your cute when you blush" blurted out Leo

This caused both boys to blush

"So how long have you known"

"A while that's one of the reasons I spent so much time running away from orphanages and foster homes I would like a guy panic and run away"

"I've known a while too that's why I spend so much time running"

"Maybe we have more in common than we thought"

"Yeah maybe"

"I don't know when or if I'm going to come out but I know I want to do it together"

"agreed"

**AN. Hope you liked it! Please send in requests, reviews, and follow and favorite!**


	6. cheat

**AN. Story is a combination of two requests. One was from from **_**I sea fiera**_** and the other is from **_**Dattebayo Luna and Ginny**_**. Enjoy!**

Today was a great day for the only son of Hades he shadow travelled halfway around the world to get a gift for his amazing boyfriend Percy; it wasn't easy but the son of Poseidon was worth it. Today was their one-month anniversary it was only 12:00 but Nico was really exited he couldn't wait to give Percy his gift. He ran into Percy's cabin not bothering to knock.

As soon as he entered the cabin his eyes were assaulted by the most horrifying thing, the worst tragedy since Mily Cyrus his boyfriend was eating a disgusting blond chick's face. His worst nightmare _percabeth _that awful ship was sailing again! He felt as if a thousand knives had been shoved through his chest

Nico let out a gasp and ran to his cabin slamming the door behind him he dramatically flung himself into a starfish position on his bed his life was over! Why was life so unfair to him he lost his mother, his sister, went to Tartarus, got trapped in a jar confronted Cupid and now this why couldn't he catch a break.

Just as Nico thought things couldn't get any worse along came Jason Grace

"Hey! Nico let me in man Percy told me what happened" of course seaweed brain would tell Mr. perfect son of Jupiter about this. Last time he listened to the pushy roman he confessed to Percy and got a new boyfriend well look how that turned out. The son of Hades was in no mood to talk to Jason so he shadow travelled to bunker nine it was usually empty this time of day.

As Nico's amazing luck would have it the bunker wasn't empty it was occupied by the worlds most annoying mechanic Leo Valdez.

"Hi Nico" Chirped the mechanic whilst fiddling with some metal.

"Valdez" acknowledged Nico

"Why are you so sad? You look even more depressed than usual." Said Leo

"Nothing I'm fine" snapped Nico

"Really?" asked Leo skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Just relationship stuff…I got dumped"

"Percy Dumped you?!"

"Pritty much he cheated on me with a blond witch"

"Anabeth?"

"Yup"

"I understand how you feel. I was dumped recently too"

**Flashback**

"Leo I told you I'm done with you I have moved on maybe you should too." Shouted calypso for the whole dining pavilion to hear.

"I I thought you loved me!" How could she do that; lure him in only to rip his heart into a million pieces and cast him away as if he were just a piece of trash that never meant anything to her.

"I did love you but that was only because you were the only guy in my world, the last resort." How could she call him that! Ok so maybe there relationship was a bit rocky but he truly believed they had something special. In reality he was the last resort, the seventh wheel, the mechanic people only came to when they were broken and then as soon as he repaired they forgot about him as if he had never even existed in the first place.

"I came back for you!" he shouted radiating anger and betrayal the suffering and pain in his voice echoed around the dinning pavilion.

"I'm so sorry Leo" she began her voice much calmer and more compassionate "I know you probably want to kill me but I hope someday we will be able to rekindle our friendship, until then farewell." Calypso disappeared in a flash of light leaving behind a very heartbroken son of Hephaestus.

**End Flashback**

"Man that sucks" Sympathized Nico

"You're going to go through some phases, first your going to feel like a total loser"

"Then what?"

"I don't know, I've been stuck in this phase for a while" Nico let out a soft chuckle

"Thanks Valdez I needed that, it's not easy being alone"

"You're not alone, look I know I tease you all the time but It's only cause I like you, I'm always here for you man" at that Nico hugged Leo they pulled apart and Leo did the most unimaginable thing he leaned in and Kissed Nico on the lips. Nico backed away

"What just happened?"

"Your lips bumped into my lips!"

"No! No you just kissed me and I didn't feel like vomiting!"

"Me neither, what is happening?!"

"We have two options pretend that didn't just happen or talk about it."

"Or we could do it again"  
"OK!"

So though the two boys never defined their relationship status both of them will have very swollen lips for a long long time!

**The End**

**A.N.: so how did you like it? Please review, favorite and follow this story! I appreciate constructive criticism so yes Milly please comment on my spelling and grammar As of now I am out of requests so please don't be shy no request is stupid**


	7. how much love

**AN: This is going to be short and crappy. I need prompts so send them in anything please!**

Nico was lying down under the stars side by side with his amazing boyfriend Leo. They had gone up their earlier for a candle-lit Italian dinner meaning they ate spaghetti provided by Jason Lady and the Tramp style. They were hand in hand enjoying the strangely silent night at camp barley any monsters were heard from the forest.

"I love you" whispered Leo just loud enough for Nico to hear.

"I love you more." Said Nico softly not needing to whisper because he was naturally very soft-spoken.

"I love you more than I love Festus" said Leo a bit louder than a whisper.

"I love you more than I would love to send Persephone to Tartarus" retorted Nico a bit louder.

"I love you more than coach hedge loves his bat."

"Love you more than Octavian loves to destroy other peoples happiness."

"I love you more than Percy loves the sea"

"My love for you is far bigger and more powerful than the depths of the ocean." Leo internally sighed why was Nico so good at this.

"I love you more than fire"

"My love for you is brighter than the sun"

"My love for you is a circle because it has no end."

"That is so cliché and childish, and I love you more than the outer space sky because it never ends."

Leo couldn't think of anything to say to that so he smashed his lips against Nico`s

The boys were interrupted by a deep cough behind them they turned around to see a red faced green-eyed boy they recognized as Percy.

"What do you want? Snapped Leo upset at being interrupted.

"Well umm I get you guys are madly in love with each other but could you declare your love for each other more quietly it's freaking 1:00 and everyone is upset except the now squealing Aphrodite cabin and the Hypnos cabin who are somehow still sleeping.

Leo and Nico blushed they hadn't realized their voices had become gradually louder until they were shouting.

"Sorry Perce." Whispered Nico "It won't happen again."

"It betters not." Threatened Percy. They gulped knowing he meant it you don't mess with Percy's sleep.

Meanwhile in the Aphrodite cabin:

"Awe I told you my ship was sailing"

"I love you more than the outer space sky because it never ends why didn't I think of that"

"Because you were a horrible boyfriend I regret ever dating you"

"Wait you two are half siblings you cant…"

"Oh piper forbidden romance is just so romantic"

"Well it was but their sibling rivalry got in the way"

"Btw you cant tell anyone and we date each other all the time its our cabins most guarded secret.'

"Its not event that bad, goddesses don't have DNA"

Piper was surprised they even knew what DNA was but she was also exhausted

"Everyone back to sleep" she ordered but the girls were too dead set on staying up for her charm speak to work and when these girls were exited her head counselor position didn't help much.

"But piper did you not just hear that declaration of love how can we sleep at a time like this?"

Piper rolled her eyes at their antic's and sighed this was going to be a long night.

**AN: so yeah that was it Review and send in your prompts and ideas! Also constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
